Go Dreams
by Totally-Out-Of-It
Summary: Akira had a dream, Hikaru. When dreams and reality clash, will you understand, run, or embrace it? Hikaru....what is your answer? Akihika!
1. Akira

This is my first, and probably only, Hikaru No Go fic. AkiHika! Kawaii pairing! I switch between moods in this story. Akira will be OOC...I know he is, even with my limited knowledge. Another note...I don't know almost anything about Go. I want to learn to play, but...-sad face-

Who's older, Akira or Hikaru?

* * *

Akira was on the train. He blinked...why was he here again?

Oh...right...Shindou!

Hikaru was at that computer place! He was Sai! No...he wasn't...

'_This odd feeling I have...I can't continue denying it!'_

He felt a breeze brush past him, but there was no wind.

'_But it's ridiculous! There's just no way!'_

His mind was now fully on the situation at hand.

'_But I just can't help thinking that it might be him...After all...Sai's moves...for a moment they were just like Hikaru's when I first played against him!'_

He was running along the sidewalks...The store was coming into view...Hikaru was there! In his ridiculous outfit...on the computer...It was him!

"Hikaru!" Akira called, running in.

'_Could you really be Sai?'_

His hand went to clasp down on Hikaru's but he suddenly felt a force keeping him back.

'_I...I can't...get any closer...What is this?'_

Hard as he tried, Akira couldn't get closer to the bicolor-haired boy.

'_Hikaru...Hikaru!' _he yelled, but it would come out his mouth. He couldn't talk...Hikaru couldn't hear him...and he couldn't move...Hikaru didn't know he was there.

Akira's expression became a sad, pleading one as he tried to reach out again. But this time, it was as if he himself had pushed Hikaru away...

The shop, the computers, reality, Hikaru...they were all falling away, leaving him. Akira reached out, as far as he could, to the boy at the computer...leaving...

"Hikaru! Hikaru turn around!" he called. But when Hikaru turned around, it wasn't Hikaru... "What?"

A man with a feminine face, with long black hair, wearing a white outfit, and a black eboshi hat was there instead. His gaze was cold, his mouth set and his eyes hard. Akira flinched.

"Y-you're not Hikaru...You're...not the one...I want to...play...I want to face Hikaru!"

'No...' and the voice seemed to come from within him.

The dark haired man turned slightly to look sadly over at the computer, and a boy with two colors in his hair. The computer, Akira, Hikaru, and this man were the only things left in this black abyss. Akira saw Hikaru at the computer, and could see his smile even though his back was to him.

"What do you mean...No?" Akira asked with a bit of apprehension.

'You...you've been chasing me, Akira Touya...the spirit that lives within...and without Hikaru...Fujiwara No Sai...'

"Sai...?" Akira gasped. "You!" Sai nodded.

'_Hikaru _gave me that name...he claimed my full name was too hard to remember, and shortened it...I admit, I like the name...'

"You...you're the one I've been playing against?"

'No...for some time now...Hikaru has actually wanted to play for himself...'

"That tournament was him then?" Akira asked, eyes hardening. Sai nodded.

'He played the whole tournament alone...At first, he was going to play you himself...but...' Akira paused, confused. 'We overheard your team members talking about how badly you'd wanted to play him...and he let _me_ play...being picked on...bullied...all so _he_ could mess up your dream...Hikaru didn't want that...'

"Mess up...my dream...?" Akira blinked. Hikaru had heard of that? He lowered his head.

'We were in the middle of our match against you...and Hikaru ignored me...he started playing for himself...I'm still not entirely sure why...'

Akira glared at the memory.

'Later...he was met by the #1 on Kaio's team...And he learned that you were going pro...He had been training very hard since the tournament, and he'd gotten a lot stronger...truly...but you were still...'

"Better than he was...right?" Akira asked, looking up defiantly at the ancient go player. Sai sighed (lol).

'You were still leaving him.' he said bluntly yet softly. Akira's eyes widened. 'When you said you wouldn't chase him anymore...Akira Touya...you have no idea how hurt Hikaru was...when you said he'd never see you again.'

'_I was leaving him...?'_ Akira couldn't move.

'_That's right. There's no way it could be you...Sorry about all this...You'll never have to see me again...'_

"Hikaru..." he muttered under his breath.

'But you were talking to _me_...weren't you? You were saying that...you'd never chase _me_, Fujiwara No Sai, ever again...' Sai smiled lightly and Akira felt a lot of pressure leave him.

"What...what do you mean by that?" Akira asked, and didn't curse himself for stuttering.

'Touya...You've been chasing Hikaru all this time..._Hikaru_...not me.' Sai said in a slightly sad, yet...hopeful voice. 'Akira...You never noticed? If you had been chasing _me_...you would never have let Hikaru say no to a match. But you were chasing _him_...so you were willing to wait.'

"Wait?"

'I think...somewhere inside you...you knew Hikaru wasn't strong enough yet. So you waited for him...even after you said it was all over...and you're _still_ waiting, Akira, you truly are...You'll wait for him-'

"-forever..." Akira finished. His eyebrows were furrowed, his eyes sad. "Why would I wait that long for a game?"

'Because you're not waiting on a game.' Sai turned away from Akira to look at Hikaru again.

"Wha-?" Akira's mind couldn't form words anymore...he just wanted...to watch...

"Sai? Who do you want to play against this time? You keep getting requests, I can hardly see the screen!" Hikaru said happily, turning halfway in his chair.

'Click on whichever you want, Hikaru. And thank you...for letting me play Go...' Sai said sadly. Hikaru's smile widened.

"No problem! I admit, I hated the thought of being made to play Go whenever _you_ wanted to play. But it's actually really fun." Hikaru turned back to the computer. "I love playing Go...especially against someone I can't beat...who can make me want to get stronger!"

'You enjoy playing...Akira?' Sai asked, perfectly portraying confusion. Hikaru laughed nervously, Akira's eyes wide once again.

"Heh heh, yea. I guess so. He's so...different. Akira's not like Kishimoto, Kaga, or Yuki. He's not like the sensei I had for the few lessons I had at the Go study sessions...if I managed to not cause trouble and get kicked out that is..."

Akira smiled simply. It was so like Hikaru to do something like that.

"But really, his game. The way his fingertips _glow_ when he places down a stone-" Akira looked at his fingertips in confusion. "The way he can be so determined about something that he'd..." Hikaru stopped.

'I know Hikaru...I know...' Sai smiled happily at Hikaru and then pointed joyfully to a certain name on the screen. 'That's an interesting name! Clicky clicky!'

In the back of Akira's mind, he wondered about Sai's personality, but in the front...His mind was clouded over with all the times he'd seen Hikaru. He seemed nervous...or like he wasn't really there. These were the differences between when he played for himself, and when Sai told him what to do.

Hikaru, after awhile, gained enough confidence in his own abilities that he'd wanted to challenge Akira as himself. And while he thought, Akira felt himself getting lighter, like everything was turning out ok...He hadn't seen Hikaru for days in life...but here, in what must be a memory or dream or both...Hikaru was mere feet away...and he couldn't touch him...He couldn't talk to him...Sai's voice brought him back.

'Touya...Do you want to know what Hikaru did...when he learned you were going pro? That he was falling behind?' Sai asked, not removing his caring gaze from Hikaru Shindou. Akira lowered his head and looked to the side.

"When I said that...I would never see him again...when I walked off..." Sai looked to him. "Yes...I'd like to know." they locked eyes for a moment, and Sai saw tears falling in his mind. His eyes softened at the memory Akira had unconsciously given to him.

'Hikaru immediately went to find out when the next Insei test was being held.' Akira blinked. 'They told him he couldn't compete,' Akira looked even more sad. 'But a man that had seen Hikaru before, I believe he worked for you father, told the man to let him try his luck at it. So Hikaru got his score sheets and all the information he needed.'

"How'd the test go?" Akira asked almost immediately. Sai shook his head.

'There was some confusion. He didn't know what the score sheets were or how to fill them out!' he laughed. Akira sweat-dropped. 'When he asked his team members from Haze about it, they told him Insei couldn't compete in tournaments. For a moment...Hikaru faltered.'

"He didn't take the test..." Akira lowered his eyes. Sai smiled.

'Kaga, the Shogi leader and also a good Go player...He helped Hikaru regain his confidence...By making him play three games at once.'

"Three simultaneous games?" Akira asked in surprise.

'Yes...He went to take the test...and he was so nervous, he made simple mistakes.' Akira lowered his head again, Hikaru had messed up. 'I offered to play the test for him-' Akira balked. 'But he couldn't hear me. Hikaru had grown so much...he was so concentrated on the game...that he couldn't hear my offer...' Akira took a deep breath.

"What happened?" he asked tentatively.

'The man told him to calm down because he didn't have to win to pass. Hikaru fell over.' Sai smiled brightly and Akira smiled in a sad/happy smile. 'His leg had fallen asleep from sitting the proper way, his nerves had been so on end his head hurt almost, and he was so relieved, he stopped making so many mistakes!'

Akira nearly laughed, but stopped himself so Sai would continue.

'At the end, I got the distinct impression he wasn't impressed.' Akira tensed. 'He commented on how sloppily played the three games Hikaru had recorded were and Hikaru, without even thinking first, said that those had all been played at the same time. He complained at how hard it was, and how even though he'd never played simultaneous games before, they didn't go easy on him at all.'

Akira blinked, smiled slightly, and lowered his head to have his bangs hide his eyes from the spirit he spoke too.

'The man's aura changed immediately. He seemed so impressed...that Hikaru had won 2 out of 3 of the games, all of them really close, and that he had done so well for his first time!' Sai smiled again as if in relief. 'He told Hikaru he'd passed...and Hikaru smiled so wide...' he cast a look to Hikaru.

'_He passed! Hikaru passed! He-'_ Akira paused.

"Why do you look so sad?" he asked. Sai blinked and looked up at him.

'Hikaru still...only wants to play you. He loves playing against his old team members at Haze, he hates playing_ me _because I always go so hard on him, but he really...really...just wants to be close to _you_...'

Akira paused and looked at the ground.

'And you'll wait for him to get there, won't you Akira?' Sai brought Akira's attention to him, but not his eyes. 'Because...once again...you aren't waiting for a game...and he's not coming for one.'

'Hikaru is running towards you, who so inspires him. He wants to play you, more than he wants to play anyone else. He wants to be as good as you...so he can stay at your level at least. Hikaru wants...more than anything...'

"To be...like me..." Akira said, and Sai could hear the tears he refused to shed. "To be near me...like me...above and beside me...more than me...less than me...and equal to me...He wants to walk down a path I created when I started playing Go...he doesn't want to follow me...does he?"

Sai shook his head, frowning.

"He wants...to walk..." a tear fell from his eye. "_With_ me..."

Sai smiled sadly as he faded away and the computer, and Hikaru, moved away from the softly crying pro. Akira's head snapped up and he began running after Hikaru.

"Hikaru! Hikaru wait up! Don't go!" he shouted, hand outstretched. "Don't leave me!" he pleaded, tears running freely down his cheeks.

'_Why shouldn't he leave me? I left him. I left him there, on that street corner...When he convinced me that he wasn't Sai...'_ Akira thought sadly.

"Hikaru!" his hand was within reach and he smiled. Everything slowed down, until they were still again, Akira right behind Hikaru.

Just as Akira went to place his hand on Hikaru's shoulder, the ladder of the two started to disappear. Akira gasped and Hikaru turned halfway in his chair to smile at Akira. Akira began to cry slightly when he found that his hands went straight through his rival.

"_What are you waiting for...Touya?"_ Hikaru's voice echoed, and the question, and his tone, didn't match the smile he wore.

He disappeared completely, the computer gone too. So now all that was left was the chair he'd sat in. Akira draped his arms around the back of the chair as he sunk to the ground, a few tears falling from his eyes, and blackness all around him.

"I...I don't know..." he managed to whisper as he cried. "I don't know..."

'_I built myself around Go...I never had any friends...But I lost to you and it all changed...'_

"I wasn't built around Go anymore...unconsciously, my world had switched to revolving around you instead..." Akira took a deep, shuddering breath. "Hikaru...Come back..."

His grip around the chair was almost like a hug, and he tightened his grip.

"Dammit! I'm waiting for you! I'm waiting! I'm waiting for...I'm waiting for _you_! I don't care about some stupid match against you!...I wait for...I wait for the time when you'll catch up...When my road and yours combine...When we walk the same path, side by side, and you hold your head up high...I wait for your smile to be directed at me...I wait..."

The chair disappeared and he fell. He caught himself with his arms and didn't miss a beat.

"Hikaru Shindou! I wait for the day you come walking up to me...But you're waiting too...You're waiting for me to come back..." He wiped his eyes and cursed himself for crying so much. "You're an idiot...a naive...lucky...dim-witted...happy-go-lucky Hikaru...And I love it that way..."

Akira opened his eyes as it dawned on him. All the reasons he did what he did. Why he changed how he dressed when not surrounded by Go. Why he chased Hikaru for so long. Why he would wait forever for him. All the reasons why it didn't seem important unless Hikaru was there. Why he wanted to see him everyday, hear his voice, see him smile. And it broke his heart.

"I love the way you're so stupid you didn't know who I was when we met. I love the way you're so naive you would try anything before knowing how dangerous it is...the way you're so lucky that you found friends in the Go world, and still managed to become as strong as you are...The way you're so dim-witted that your heart is made of gold...I love your personality, your smiles, the gestures and comments you make that have no meaning...Oh god...I'm in over my head..."

'_Hey! Wait! Akira!'_

"Alright Hikaru...I'm waiting...I'll wait...forever...for you..." Akira closed his eyes. "I..."

"_Touya...Akira..."_ a hand cupped his chin and lifted his head, so that he was staring into the eyes of a glittery, semi-transparent Hikaru Shindou.

He was floating above Akira still, coming from somewhere higher up. Akira froze slightly when he saw beautiful, semi-transparent, white wings on Hikaru's back. But as soon as his feet touched the floor and he was settled, they disappeared.

Hikaru's hand moved from his chin to his cheek and brushed some of the tears away. He became less glittery, but still glittery...uh...a more physical looking form...thing...yea...

"_Akira...why are you crying?"_ he asked, genuinely concerned. Akira's eyes narrowed slightly as his eyebrows furrowed.

He threw himself into Hikaru's arms, wrapping his own around Hikaru's waist, knocking said boy into a sitting position, and barely that.

"_Touya?"_

"I'm sorry Hikaru..." Akira mumbled as he began to cry anew. "I'm sorry for everything..."

"_Don't cry Touya! You're too beautiful to cry..."_

Akira's head snapped up, his crying paused.

"What?" he managed to whisper, eyes disbelieving.

"_Akira Touya..._" Hikaru's eyes were filled with an emotion Akira couldn't decipher...he was never very good at reading emotions... _"Why are you running away?"_

It was then he recognized the emotion. Pain. Hikaru was in pain. It tore at Akira's heart to see that look in his eyes.

'_Wait...'_ Akira's mind clicked into memories. _'I've seen this before...'_ he forced himself not to start crying again. _'Every time I'm with him I cause this look...This pained look...to creep into his eyes...I cause it...'_

"_Touya!"_ Hikaru said in a pleading tone, his eyes pleading too. _"Please don't cry anymore! It's...It's not right!"_

"How's it not right?" Akira asked, barely fighting back the tears. "I haven't cried most of my life...I've been inhuman...But you..."

"_This isn't like you, Touya...What's wrong?"_ Hikaru asked, worried. Akira shook his head, laying it against Hikaru's chest and closing his eyes.

"This is the first time..."

Akira could've sworn he'd heard a sound. But he felt at peace.

"This is the first time...I've _ever_ been me..." he clutched Hikaru tighter and Hikaru held him in a comforting way, one hand on Akira's back, one on his head. "I don't wanna lose this..."

"_Lose what?"_ Hikaru asked innocently.

"You..." Hikaru started slightly. "I'm waiting Hikaru...I said I wouldn't...but I will...I'll wait for you forever..." Akira sat up slightly and looked Hikaru in the eyes. "I'll wait because..."

That sound again...still far away. He moved closer to Hikaru, who seemed startled by the movement. Their lips were 3 inches apart.

BA-BOOM!

Akira sat up straight in his bed. He gasped and looked around. Outside, lightning flashed.

Boom!

'_Thunder...Just thunder...'_ his head stopped pounding as his anxiety levels lowered.

"Akira! Lunch is ready! Are you awake yet?" his mother asked from the other side of his bedroom door.

'_Lunch? I slept in...'_

"Yes mother! I'm awake. Sorry for sleeping in!" he called to her as he got out of bed and changed clothes.

"No worries dear. You were really tired last night. Actually...for awhile now you've seemed tired. Are you ill, Akira?" she asked. He blinked.

"No. I'm fine." he opened the door and smiled slightly at her to reassure his mother.

"Well, you look better today than yesterday. Come now, lunch is going to get cold soon."

"Is father here?"

"No. He had somewhere to be." his mother said sadly. Akira's eyes hardened slightly.

After they'd eaten, Akira went up to his room again. It was still raining. His mom said it had been raining for awhile now, and he had to have been a log to sleep through it. Now in his room, he pulled the curtains back on his window and looked cooly at the rain.

As he stared, his gaze softened until it was sad instead of cold.

'_Rain is like tears...Tears of the Earth...Of a broken heart...'_

He pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind and closed the curtains, hiding the rain from view. As it thundered again, Akira went to his closet and pulled out a perfectly kept goban and go-stones.

He set up and sat in front of it. Across from him was his usual opponent, Hikaru Shindou. Akira put on his Go face and began to play.

10 minutes later, he punched the floor. What was with him? He could hardly concentrate on the game!

'_Hikaru still...only wants to play you. He loves playing against his old team members at Haze, he hates playing me because I always go so hard on him, but he really...really...just wants to be close to you...'_

'_And you'll wait for him to get there, won't you Akira? Because...once again...you aren't waiting for a game...and he's not coming for one.'_

'_Hikaru is running towards you, who so inspires him. He wants to play you, more than he wants to play anyone else. He wants to be as good as you...so he can stay at your level at least. Hikaru wants...more than anything...'_

Akira let out his breath suddenly and inhaled just as fast. His chest hurt. It hurt so bad...

"_Don't cry Touya! You're too beautiful to cry..."_

"_This is the first time...This is the first time...I've ever been me...I don't wanna lose this..."_

Akira stood up suddenly, knocking the goban over and spilling the stones everywhere. But he didn't care. His vision was cloudy and he felt dizzy. Akira looked to the closed curtains and made his way slowly over to them. Once there, he clutched them in his hands and ripped them wide open.

He pressed his hot forehead against the window and the glass fogged up around it quickly. His breath hitting the window also made it foggy and he didn't care.

He gazed out the window and saw...far away...Hikaru was walking along the street. He was under a dark blue umbrella with pictures of cup ramen all over it...Akira couldn't tell how he knew this. Hikaru seemed to be far from his line of vision...but he just knew...

Akira suddenly jumped from his place against the window and ran to his bedroom door. He flung it open without it hitting the wall and dashed down the stairs so fast he was a blur. His mom turned as he raced to the door.

"Akira? Akira! What are you-At least come back and get an umbrella!" she called out the front door, Akira's white shirt disappearing around the corner. She sighed. "Oh...what's got into him _now_?"

Akira ran down the streets, ignoring the confused looks he got from people he passed. He ran in the rain, not paying any heed to his fast paced breath. He didn't know nor care how long he'd been running, how ill he'd be in the morning, or how far he planned to run...All he knew is he had to...He had to go...to Hikaru.

* * *

Please review! I'll respond to them in the last chapter (chp 3) ok? Also, Akira WILL be OOC, for future, present, and past reference...heh heh...I already said that -sweat drop- oh well...Bye for now! 


	2. Hikaru

Ok, before the chapter starts...I'm gonna answer a question, ok? -smile- Fireash asked me when this happens...In truth? I haven't read past the test with that pro guy I mentioned in the dream. -sweat drop- But the scene of Akira on the train, rushing to find Hikaru was burned into my mind for so long, the words echoing with such promise! (I also like the fact that when he sees Hikaru's on the Shonen Jump homepage...Akira looks like he just died! -laughs-)

So yea, this is based after a ton of stuff happens, ...when he's an Insei or maybe a pro, depending on what you want. But it's before him and Akira meet again, that's the whole point of this, isn't it? -cute smile, wink-

But as to when it _actually_ happens? I don't know. Use your imagination and just stick this any old place you want to. I really don't mind, as long as it remains possible...-sigh- possibilities...

**Chpt 2**

This is chapter two of a three-part story. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Hikaru yawned into his hand, holding his ramen umbrella above his head. He'd slept in again today. He'd felt uneasy after the strange dream he had...so he'd gone walking. 

He'd been dreaming of the day Akira Touya confronted him about being Sai on the net. The day Akira Touya said they'd never meet again...His expression saddened at the memory.

But then it changed. His dream had followed Akira as he walked away, instead of staying with the one who's memory it was. Then Hikaru had found out, that that was _Akira's_ memory...

Akira had walked away, and he'd called him back. But at the mention of playing a game of Go with him, Hikaru paused. Akira's expression became a sad one and he turned, walking away again.

Hikaru had heard himself, trying half-heartedly to make Akira turn around, but at that point, his attention had been grabbed by Akira. A tiny sound. That was it...and his head snapped back to Touya's.

Akira had been crying. Tears softly falling from his soft features, to land softly on the ground. It had all been soft...so soft...And Hikaru had felt a hundred times worse than he had when he'd experienced this from his own point of view.

But his dream had changed...he stop walking as he remembered it.

-

The area was dark. 3 people, a chair, and a computer were off to one side. Sai, Akira, and himself. He paused at seeing himself in here. Wait, what the? When was this? What was this? A dream? Akira Touya's dream?

And why was Sai here? Could Akira see him? Apparently.

'_They must've been talking before I got here...however I got here...'_ he shut up and listened.

"Why do you look so sad?" Akira asked. Sai blinked and looked up at him.

'Hikaru still...only wants to play you. He loves playing against his old team members at Haze, he hates playing me because I always go so hard on him, but he really...really...just wants to be close to _you_...'

Hikaru blinked. They were talking about _him_? Akira paused and looked at the ground.

'And you'll wait for him to get there, won't you Akira?' Sai brought Akira's attention to him, but not his eyes.

Hikaru blinked again. Akira would wait?

'Because...once again...you aren't waiting for a game...and he's not coming for one. Hikaru is running towards you, who so inspires him. He wants to play you, more than he wants to play anyone else. He wants to be as good as you...so he can stay at your level at least. Hikaru wants...more than anything...'

"To be...like me..." Akira said, and Sai and Hikaru could hear the tears he refused to shed. "To be near me...like me...above and beside me...more than me...less than me...and equal to me...He wants to walk down a path I created when I started playing Go...he doesn't want to follow me...does he?"

Sai shook his head, frowning.

"He wants...to walk..." a tear fell from his eye. "_With_ me..."

Hikaru's expression was sad and understanding. This was indeed Akira's dream...Sai was contacting him somehow...or maybe Akira subconsciously contacted Sai...it didn't matter. Akira was speaking from his heart, with his heart. He was being completely honest with himself and with Sai.

Sai smiled sadly as he faded away and the computer, and Hikaru, moved away from the softly crying pro. Akira's head snapped up and he began running after Hikaru.

"Hikaru! Hikaru wait up! Don't go!" he shouted, hand outstretched. Hikaru felt something at the pleading in his voice. "Don't leave me!" he pleaded, tears running freely down his cheeks.

'_He's crying...Please don't cry...'_ Hikaru blinked as he could hear Akira's thoughts here too.

'_Why shouldn't he leave me? I left him. I left him there, on that street corner...When he convinced me that he wasn't Sai...'_ Akira thought sadly. Hikaru blinked and reached out to Akira, but he couldn't move from where he was floating in the 'sky.'

"Hikaru!" Akira's hand was within reach and he smiled. Everything slowed down, until they were still again, Akira right behind dream-Hikaru.

Just as Akira went to place his hand on Hikaru's shoulder, the ladder of the two started to disappear. Akira gasped and dream-Hikaru turned halfway in his chair to smile at Akira. Hikaru could only stare at this spectacle. Akira began to cry slightly when he found that his hands went straight through his rival.

"_What are you waiting for...Touya?"_ dream-Hikaru's voice echoed, and the question, and his tone, didn't match the smile he wore.

He disappeared completely, the computer gone too. So now all that was left was the chair he'd sat in. Akira draped his arms around the back of the chair as he sunk to the ground, a few tears falling from his eyes, and blackness all around him. Hikaru let out a short yell of frustration.

"I...I don't know..." he managed to whisper as he cried and Hikaru shut up. "I don't know..."

'_I built myself around Go...I never had any friends...But I lost to you and it all changed...'_

"Huh?" Hikaru floated a smidgen closer to Akira.

"I wasn't built around Go anymore...unconsciously, my world had switched to revolving around you instead..." Akira took a deep, shuddering breath. "Hikaru...Come back..."

Hikaru narrowed his eyes.

'_I wanna come back! I will! If I could move...I would!'_ Hikaru yelled in his mind, clutching the fabric of his shirt over his heart unconsciously.

Akira's grip around the chair was almost like a hug, and he tightened his grip.

"Dammit! I'm waiting for you! I'm waiting! I'm waiting for...I'm waiting for _you_! I don't care about some stupid match against you!...I wait for...I wait for the time when you'll catch up...When my road and yours combine...When we walk the same path, side by side, and you hold your head up high...I wait for your smile to be directed at me...I wait..."

Hikaru gasped. This seemed to trigger something. The chair disappeared and Akira fell. He caught himself with his arms and didn't miss a beat.

"Hikaru Shindou!"

"Huh?" Hikaru blinked, in one of those 'somebody call me?' kinda ways.

"I wait for the day you come walking up to me...But you're waiting too...You're waiting for me to come back..." He wiped his eyes and cursed himself for crying so much. "You're an idiot...a naive...lucky...dim-witted...happy-go-lucky Hikaru..."

"Yea, Love you too!" Hikaru said angrily.

"And I love it that way..."

"Ok...you've lost me." Hikaru's expression was one of someone who is indeed 'lost.'

Akira opened his eyes as it dawned on him. All the reasons he did what he did. Hikaru could feel an epiphany coming on. He knew Akira was sad about something. And it broke his heart.

"I love the way you're so stupid you didn't know who I was when we met. I love the way you're so naive you would try anything before knowing how dangerous it is..." Akira muttered.

"uh...thanks?"

"The way you're so lucky that you found friends in the Go world, and still managed to become as strong as you are..."

"Did you just compliment me? I thought you hated me!" he seemed happy about this...

"The way you're so dim-witted that your heart is made of gold..." Hikaru sweat-dropped. "I love your personality, your smiles, the gestures and comments you make that have no meaning...Oh god...I'm in over my head..."

'_Does he mean...He's in...'_ Hikaru blushed.

'_Hey! Wait! Akira!'_

'_Me?' _Hikaru's blush didn't lighten up in the least.

"Alright Hikaru...I'm waiting...I'll wait...forever...for you..." Akira closed his eyes. "I..."

"_Touya...Akira..."_ Hikaru floated down and cupped Akira's chin. _'Look at me...'_ Hikaru couldn't see that he was glowing, or his own wings..

He was floating above Akira still, coming down to land. Akira froze slightly when he saw the wings Hikaru didn't know he had. But as soon as his feet touched the floor and he was settled, they disappeared.

Hikaru's hand moved from Akira's chin to his cheek and brushed some of the tears away. The glow lessened but Hikaru hardly noticed the change in light.

"_Akira...why are you crying?"_ he asked, genuinely concerned. Akira's eyes narrowed slightly as his eyebrows furrowed.

He threw himself into Hikaru's arms, wrapping his own around Hikaru's waist, knocking said boy into a sitting position, and barely that. Hikaru blinked at the Go pro and placed a hand on Akira's back lightly.

"_Touya?"_

"I'm sorry Hikaru..." Akira mumbled as he began to cry anew. Hikaru blinked. "I'm sorry for everything..."

"_Don't cry Touya! You're too beautiful to cry..."_

Akira's head snapped up, his crying paused. Hikaru inwardly gasped at the comment. Where had that comment come from? It was true though...Akira was very beautiful. As Hikaru thought back, he realized that...he'd always thought Akira was...beautiful.

"What?" Akira managed to whisper, eyes disbelieving.

"_Akira Touya..._" Hikaru's eyes filled with emotion Akira couldn't decipher. Hikaru could see sadness in Akira's eyes, and it hurt him...

He looked into Akira's eyes and could see Akira walking away from him the last time, crying. He saw whenever Akira walked away, every time. And in his mind, Hikaru could see a little Akira, running, running nowhere...just...running...

"_Why are you running away?" _he asked sadly.

It was recognition that Hikaru saw in Akira's eyes a moment later. And he heard Akira's thoughts once again.

'_Wait...'_ Akira's mind clicked into memories. _'I've seen this before...'_ Akira seemed to be forcing himself not to start crying again. _'Every time I'm with him I cause this look...This pained look...to creep into his eyes...I cause it...'_

'_No!'_ Hikaru's mind screamed.

"_Touya!"_ Hikaru said in a pleading tone, his eyes pleading too. _"Please don't cry anymore! It's...It's not right!"_

"How's it not right?" Akira asked, and it was obvious he was hardly keeping himself from crying. "I haven't cried most of my life...I've been inhuman...But you..."

"_This isn't like you, Touya...What's wrong?"_ Hikaru asked, worried. Akira shook his head, laying it against Hikaru's chest and closing his eyes. Hikaru blushed again.

"This is the first time..."

Hikaru heard a sound. But he felt at peace, sitting here with Akira leaning against him...

"This is the first time...I've _ever_ been me..." he clutched Hikaru tighter and Hikaru held him in a comforting way, one hand on Akira's back, one on his head. "I don't wanna lose this..."

"_Lose what?"_ Hikaru asked innocently, he heard his voice...softer than before.

"You..." Hikaru started slightly. "I'm waiting Hikaru...I said I wouldn't...but I will...I'll wait for you forever..." Akira sat up slightly and looked Hikaru in the eyes. Hikaru stopped breathing. "I'll wait because..."

That sound again...still far away. Akira moved closer to him, and his eyes widened slightly. Their lips were 3 inches apart. Hikaru shed one tear from each eye, because in his mind he knew...this was just a dream...Akira's eyes were closed.

"Hikaru! HIKARU!"

"Ah!" Hikaru's eyes shot opened, but he didn't sit up.

"Hikaru, Wake up! It's noon!" his mom yelled at him.

"Alright! I'm up!" Hikaru yelled back, throwing the covers off and ripping the door open.

"Finally!" his mom threw her arms up, then hugged him. "Don't sleep so late, ok? Even if there's nowhere to go, sleeping so late isn't good for you."

"Ok Mom." Hikaru had to wonder if his mom had mood swings. As she walked down the hall, he retreated back into his room to change clothes.

When he was done, Hikaru pulled on a light blue jacket over his usual yellow shirt. He had on shorts for two reasons. One, he liked shorts. Two, it was raining and he didn't want to wear long pants or jeans that would get soaked as he walked. He closed his bedroom door behind him and walked downstairs. After putting on his shoes, he picked up his umbrella with the ramen on it and took the handle to the door in his hand.

"Mom! I'm going out for ramen!" he called. He heard an affirmative and then opened the door and left.

-

After a lunch of ramen, he'd gone walking. The rain was pouring down, but his umbrella kept him quite oblivious to that fact. He blinked when he noticed that no one else was on the street but him.

How long had he been standing there?

Suddenly footsteps caught his attention.

* * *

End, be prepared for the final chapter, next! -smile- 


	3. Go Dreams

**Chp 3 **- I checked AbsoluteAnime and it said Hikaru's eyes were black, but the color of his eyes in the picture was gold. But Chanie (reviewer) says their olive...I'm saying 'goldish.' Also...No one reviewed last chapter -cry-

* * *

Akira ran down the street. He stopped suddenly and turned his head. Hikaru was there, alone, in the middle of the street. He began to walk slowly down the street, Hikaru paused and looked around, obviously just noticing he was alone. Akira smiled, just like Hikaru to daydream. 

Soon, his pace quickened. He was going too slow!

Hikaru turned around just as Akira's pace became a run and he crashed right into him. They were both sent crashing to the ground.

"Wha!" Hikaru landed hard on the sidewalk, Akira now laying on top of him, unhurt because Hikaru took the fall. "T-touya?" He resisted the urge to hug the pro, for the mere accident of running in the rain with his eyes closed...or...that's what it seemed like...at least...

"Shindou..." Akira mumbled, almost as if he just realized who he'd run in too.

"You okay? You're soaked..." Hikaru realized that Akira must've run from wherever he had been...without an umbrella (kinda slow aren't they?)

Akira paused, Hikaru's jacket clumped in his hands. He then burst out into tears, startling Hikaru.

"Touya?" he sat up slightly, and placed a hand on Akira's back. He paused, realizing this was just like the dream. He blushed lightly.

"Hikaru!" he held onto him tighter. "Can you see it? Can you see I'm back?"

"What?" Hikaru blinked.

"I said...I'd never see you again!" Akira took a deep breath. "But I know that it's impossible!" he sat up, his tears dissolving as the rain continued to pour down on them. "I can't avoid you..."

Hikaru smirked.

"Kinda impossible huh?" he sat up into a cross-legged sitting position, hands on his feet, umbrella forgotten. Akira sat in front of him, hands out behind him holding him up, legs out straight. "I'm an unavoidable person!" he smiled happily, and Akira frowned, lowering his eyes.

"Please...Don't smile like that."

Hikaru paused, stopped smiling, and looked at theyounger boy with confusion written all over his face.

"Don't smile like that when I'm around! You're not smiling _at_ me! So don't smile at all!" Akira said angrily, jumping in Hikaru's face, anger covering his features. Hikaru smiled lightly, Akira paused.

"But I am smiling at you, Aki." he said, his voice as soft as in the dream. Akira froze at the reminder, and at the comment.

"A...Aki?" he managed, confusion, slight hope, and sadness written on his face.

Hikaru's smile widened. He moved forward quickly, not allowing Akira any time to move, and caught the other boy's lips with his. Akira's eyes widened. Hikaru could hardly believe himself! His insides were on fire and Akira's were the same. When Hikaru came to terms with what he'd done, the fire stopped burning him and he opened his eyes.

Akira's eyes were wide. He saw Hikaru's eyes open slowly and was caught in their goldish color. He suddenly calmed down and kissed Hikaru back. Both boy's eyes were calm, and they closed said eyes moments later.

When they broke for air, they opened their eyes.

"Akira, I-" Akira held up his hand, stopping Hikaru's sentence short. He took a few breaths and then opened his eyes, closing his hand until just his forefinger remained up.

"I liked...Aki...better..." he whispered with a blush, looking away from Hikaru. Hikaru smiled and laughed.

"Alright, Aki!" Hikaru threw his arms in the air, then laid them around Akira's shoulders and neck, pulling him into a hug. Akira kissed Hikaru on the cheek, then hugged him back.

"We should get out of the rain...we'll catch colds..." Akira said softly yet sternly. Hikaru's smiled faded.

Hikaru stood up, grabbing his umbrella as he did so and lightly pulling Akira up too. He looked at the ground.

"Akira...did you...did you _cry_...when you told me you'd never see me again?" he asked.

"How'd you..." Akira started. Hikaru looked up at him with sad yet understanding and caring eyes.

"I...dreamt it..." he said carefully, blushing again. "You spoke with..." he looked away and his eyes widened when he realized he'd forgotten about Sai. He dropped his umbrella and covered his mouth with both hands, a look of pure shock on his face mixed with fear.

"Hikaru? What's wrong?" Akira asked. Hikaru's eyes turned slightly to look over Akira's left shoulder, and his eyes widened even more, if possible. "Huh?" he turned around. "No one's-" he paused.

'_You...you've not been chasing me, Akira Touya...the spirit that lives within...and without Hikaru...Fujiwara No Sai...'_

"Sai?" Akira turned to look back at Hikaru, who switched his gaze back to Akira. He moved one of his hands so he could talk.

"Ah-" Hikaru just replaced his hand over his mouth. His eyebrows furrowed and he was looked back over Akira's shoulder. "Mm?..."

-

'Hikaru...'

"Ah-" Hikaru decided to talk in his head.

'_Sai...'_ he thought nervously.

'I knew this would happen!'

"Mm?"

'_You did?'_

'Yes.'

'_How?'_

'Last night, I felt a pull. When I looked into it, I found myself inside of Akira Touya's subconsciousness. Everything I saw there...I knew. He poured out his soul to me, somewhat unwilling, and unconsciously...Hikaru...'

'_Uh...'_

'YOU TWO MAKE SUCH A _CUTE_ COUPLE!' Sai started dancing around the two and Hikaru had on a face that was a mix between 'I don't believe this' and 'Oh My God!'

-

"Hikaru?" Akira asked in slight concern as Hikaru's face contorted and he dropped one of his hands to his side, the other one limply remaining on his mouth.

Hikaru's eyes were following something invisible that seemed to be running around them...fast...Akira stepped back a bit, and was soon hit with something colder than the still pouring rain. Hikaru gasped.

"Akira!" Hikaru rushed forward. "Sai! What'd you do? He looks like an ice cube!"

'_I don't know Hikaru! I just...ran into him!'_ Sai was flitting around nervously and looking about. Akira was blue. Hikaru held him close.

"Well...Watch where you're running next time!"

"Heh...heh heh...hahaha..." Akira started laughing. The color soon returned to his cheeks and he kept laughing. When he was about done, Hikaru blinked, his eyes dry.

"Y-you...you were..." Hikaru couldn't even say what had just happened!

"You two...are funny..." Akira managed, a large smile on his face. Hikaru knew he was smiling, and blushing, at the look Akira wore.

'_Whew...he's alright...'_ Sai said calmly, lowering his head with a grateful expression on.

"Yes...I'm fine." Akira said softly, sitting up. He didn't notice until he was out of Hikaru's grasp however, that said boy had frozen in place. "Hikaru?"

"D-did you just...?" Was all Hikaru managed.

"_Can you hear me?"_ Sai asked softly.

"Hear wh-..." he paused, eyes wide, as he realized this must be Sai. His left hand rose and covered his mouth and half of his face.

"_Can you...see me?"_

Akira turned his head slightly, raising his gaze from Hikaru, and saw the man with long hair, a black eboshi hat, and the white outfit. He resisted the urge to faint. That would be too girly, even for someone who had been crying a lot lately.

"I...I uh..." was all he managed to choke out. Suddenly, he was hugged from behind and ended up on the ground again. "Hikaru?"

Hikaru wore a huge smile that fit him well. His eyes were closed but he was hugging Akira tightly. Hikaru laughed.

"You can see him too! You can see him too!" he cheered. "Oh Aki, this is wonderful!" he laughed again. Akira smiled.

"Shall we play a game?" Akira asked lightly as he managed to sit up. Hikaru nodded.

"Go right? We'll go to my house. It's just around the corner. We can dry off and change clothes or _whatever_ and then play Go until we _pass out_ and fall asleep, _preferably_ in each other's arms. Unless that freaks you out, then we can just pass out on the floor and dream of playing Go against each other, then wake up and play each other! _Dang..._Our lives center around that don't they?" he smiled, putting his hands behind his head.

Akira hugged him, not caring that Sai was there. He whispered in Hikaru's ear.

"Falling asleep like this..." he shrugged slightly so Hikaru would know he meant 'in each other's arms.' "Sounds great..."

Hikaru smiled and hugged Akira back. They stayed like that until Sai reminded the two of the rain they seemed to have forgotten and ushered them inside. Hikaru's mom was ecstatic that Hikaru had brought a friend home, and brought them snacks when they were done drying off. Akira called his house and told his mom where he was staying, then went to Hikaru's room where Hikaru was setting up the goban.

"So..." Akira said as he sat down in front of the goban.

"Wanna play me, or Sai?" Hikaru asked, smile never faltering. But Akira knew that which one he picked would affect him.

"You first. Then Sai. We can alternate until we...'pass out and fall asleep' in each other's arms." Akira smirked and Hikaru smiled wider than before.

They played until well into the night, Hikaru's mom and dad had already gone to bed long ago when they finally yawned simultaneously. Akira opened his arms, smiling in a slightly nervous, but mostly truly happy, way.

Hikaru bounded over to Akira from his cleaned up Goban and leapt into his arms. They fell asleep soon after, indeed in each other's arms. And Sai was there, keeping watch over them, a peaceful smile lighting his face.

* * *

End! I hope you enjoyed it! Oh...I had it where...Sai's subconscious conversation with Akira and then running straight through him is what caused Akira to be able to see him...That probably isn't how it works, I can actually bet you that it isn't. But it worked for my story so...yea! -big smile- 

It : My Review would be something like : OMG! That was so CUTE! And funny! Especially when Hikaru listened to Akira in the dream. "Ok.. You lost me.." LOL. Dude! Is there more!

Out : I noticed...each chapter was shorter than the last...I seriously didn't notice that until now! Please review! And I'll thank those that did now.

Thank you Ukorim, KagomeGirl21, Fireash, Yit-ha, and Chanie!


End file.
